1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to connectors and more specifically it relates to a device for maintaining a connector desired spatial relationship for spatially and securely connecting to a platform, such as a circuit board, in an efficient manner and for connecting a contact pin or element to a secondary device without the use of a mating connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Connectors, such as electrical connectors have been in use for years and are manufactured in various different configurations. Many types of electrical connectors are designed to be soldered to a printed circuit board. Because of the small size of the connectors, soldering can often be a difficult and time consuming process. In addition, on crowded circuit boards, the ability to accurately position and hold the connector while soldering can be increasingly difficult. Another problem with soldering connectors is that the connector is secured in a relatively permanent manner and thus does not allow for easy removal of the connector.
Other types of electrical connectors are also utilized that may allow for a connection in a manner other than through soldering. However, many of these connectors are often times expensive or substantially fragile thus providing yet another inefficient manner in which to connect an electrical connector or component to a circuit board. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved device for maintaining a desired spatial relationship with respect to a platform, such as a circuit board, in an efficient manner.